


riding in cars with boys

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything, his expression reminds Danny of the rare occasions when Jackson needs him and is too afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding in cars with boys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the short form challenge at [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/).

"Let's get out of here," says, Jackson, his voice a pitch higher, excited, but his eyes dim instead of brighten like they normally do when he formulates a plan that will undoubtedly piss someone off. If anything, his expression reminds Danny of the rare occasions when Jackson needs him and is too afraid to admit it, letting his eyes do the talking instead. 

And so Danny finds himself not berating him, but buckling his seat belt and sighing, saying, "Okay. Let's get out of here."


End file.
